superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: Jailbird and Jailbunny Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Rachel Rameras Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Chris Headrick Producer Matt Danner Line Producers Haven Alexander Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Jeff Bennett as Patrolman, Park Ranger, Prison Photographer John Kassir as Cop #2 Maurice LaMarche as Judge. Cop #1 Tara Strong as Motel Receptionist Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Bruce Largent Jairo Lizarazu Color Stylist Shawnee Holt Background Design Robert Harand Marina Levikova Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Gerald De Jesus Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Storyboard Ken Boyer Tony Craig Bryan Newton Cynthia Petrovic Charles Visser Storyboard Cleanup Gavin Dell Stephen Silver Editor Craig Paulsen Timing Kirk Tingblad Art Vitello Tim Walker Checking Jan Browning Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Marcus Myrick Justin Schultz Kitty Schoentag Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Managers Ben Maloney Michelle Pniewski Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Nate Johnson Monica Kelly Bianca Margiotta Production Intern Mari Levitan Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Audio Circus Sound Effects Design/Editorial Jeff Shiffman Re-Recording Mixers Otis Van Osten Carlos Sanches Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick ADR Mixer/Recording Engineer Bill Devine Dialogue Recordist Justin Kaupp Animation Services Yearim Productions Co. Ltd. Supervising Directors Kwon Yungmin Lim Kyungwon Model Checker Choi Woongi Chief of Assistant Animation Lee Bosin Final Checker Park Seungjoo Scanning Kim Kyunghee Shield CG Animation Wut It is Merrie Melodies "Merrily We Roll Along" Written by Murray Mencher Charles Tobias Eddie Cantor Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Blow My Stack" Written by Ben Falcone Damion Jones Featured Vocals by Maurice LaMarche Cree Summer Directed by Matt Danner Storyboard by Matt Danner Fawn Veerasunthorn Animation by Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Audrey Kim Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Production Accounting Athena Wingate Luisa Guzman Casting Administration Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. County of first publication United States of America. The Looney Tunes Show and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:HBO Max